realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Baernaloth
| language = }} Creature Baernoloths are one of the biggest mysteries of the multiverse. They wander in solitude, they scheme and discard them for something even more terrible. According to the rumors, they created the yugoloths and demodands. Whether it's true or not, they are powerful. Even the yugoloths give them a wide berth. A baernaloth is a tall, lanky creature, with long limbs. Its head is huge with large curving horns, and its mouth looks like that of a skeletal horse, with skin stretched over it. Its gray skin drips with pus, and its faraway, glassy yellow eyes ooze a revolting liquid. Though they travel alone most of the time, they occasionally take night hags or nightmares for companions. They stand about 8 feet tall and weighs 500 pounds. Combat The baernoloths are canny, unfathomable creatures. Their plans, schemes and agendas span the ages of the multiverse. The plans of a particular baern can come to fruition next week or 1000 years later. They are equally capable combatants tough they often toy with their opponents before transforming them into some humiliating form with their deform ability. They can mutate and control their enemies with spell. They possess powerful spellcasting or psionic abilities. Habitat Almost nothing is known from their schemes, and they are encountered in different forms all over the multiverse. Gehenna and Gray Waste are their favorite places. Yugoloth, Baernaloth Large Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 11d8+22 (71 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares) Armor Class: 24 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +13 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 22 Attack: Claw +13 melee (1d8+2/19-20/x2) Full Attack: 2 claws +13 melee (1d8+2/19-20/x2) and bite +7 melee (2d6+1) Space/Reach: 10 ft/10 ft Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, reopen wounds Special Qualities: Close wounds, damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft, immunity to acid and poison, resistance to cold 10, fire 10, and electricity 10, spell resistance 21, telepathy 100 ft Saves: Fort +9 Ref +9 Will +13 Abilities: Str 15 Dex 14 Con 14 Int 15 Wis 19 Cha 17 Skills: Bluff +13, Climb +12, Concentration +14, Diplomacy +11, Disguise +3 (+5 in character), Gather Information +14, Intimidate +19, Knowledge (arcana) +10, Knowledge (the planes) +12, Listen +14, Move Silently +10, Search +9, Sense Motive +12, Spellcraft +14, Spot +14, Survival +12 (+14 following tracks, +14 on other planes) Feats: Improved Critical (claw), Iron Will, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Grey Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 09 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 12-22 HD (Large); 23-33 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: +X This tall, lanky creature has long, gangly limbs. Its head is huge with large curving horns, and its mouth looks like that of a skeletal horse, with skin stretched over it. Its gray skin drips with pus, and its glazed, glassy yellow eyes ooze a revolting liquid. The baernaloth is an outcast among yugoloths. Some have speculated that it is not even a true yugoloth, or is of some sort of progenitor race to the yugoloths – the truth has been lost with time. They are always encountered alone, and most are reclusive and inactive. They live alone on the Gray Waste, not even associating with other yugoloths, and even lacking the power to summon them. Other yugoloths offer them a surprising amount of respect, for some unknown reason. It is said that they possess the mysteries and secrets of the yugoloth race, and perhaps much more. Though they travel alone most of the time, they occasionally take night hags or nightmares for companions. Baernaloths see the main purpose for their existence as bringing misery and pain to lesser creatures. They are cold and emotionless, causing agony and anguish to all they meet. They enjoy coming up with new methods to bring physical and emotional pain to sentient creatures. Some baernaloths eventually go mad, and decide to try to control the events around them. These demented baernaloths set out to conquer and control the creatures of the Lower Planes, and plan the devastation of everything. A baernaloth is 8 feet tall and weighs about 450 pounds. COMBAT The baernaloth prefers to use its dangerous physical attacks to its spell-like abilities, as it has a power that allows its attacks to cause further damage. Surviving victims are often put into a dungeon, where the baernaloth will reopen and close their wounds over and over again. The baernaloth only uses its ability to close wounds to keep its victims alive, that it may continue to cause them pain. The baernaloth will not use this power if it would be putting itself at risk by keeping opponents alive and healthy. Baernaloths rely purely on their own abilities, and never use any equipment or weapons of any kind, even magic items. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – alter self, charm person (DC 14), contagion (DC 17), crushing despair (DC 17), darkness, detect magic, discern lies, fear (DC 17), greater teleport, minor image (DC 15), produce flame (DC 14), suggestion (DC 16); 3/day – cloudkill (DC 18), true seeing; 1/day – demand (DC 21), symbol of fear (DC 19), symbol of pain (DC 18). Caster level 11th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. Reopen Wounds (Su): 3 times per day, a baernaloth can cause wounds that it has created on victims to be revisited. The baernaloth can repeat any damage caused by its claws and bite attacks from one round, in the last 24 hours, causing the wounds to tear open agonizingly. Victims must be within a line of sight, and up to 30 feet away from the baernaloth. Thus, if a baernaloth inflicts 4 points of damage with a claw attack, 6 with another, and 10 points with its bite attack all in the same round to the same character, it can later use this ability to cause 20 points of damage to that same character. This ability is a free action and can be used in addition to any other attack. There is no saving throw against this ability, though spell resistance still applies. Close Wounds (Su): Within a range of 30 feet, a baernaloth can instantly heal any amount of damage that it has inflicted on a creature through its physical attacks. This power is used at will, and there is no limit to the number of times per day a baernaloth can use it. Category:Yugoloths